La vie est belle
by Akhela
Summary: TH Je m'appelle Lena.Lena Jost.Mes parents ont divorcé depuis que mon père s'occupe de ces quatre gamins prétentieux qui croient qu'ils sont quelque chose par ce qu'ils jouent de la musique.Ma vie allait bien avant que je ne parte en vacances avec papa..
1. Vacances imprevues

La vie est belle

Hum hum. J'aimerai avant tout remercier ma Lenny (Rebeldeway) pour l'idée de cette fic. C'est la première fiction que j'écris (j'ai déjà co-écrit mais bon, c'est pas pareil) donc please, soyez indulgent(es).

Résumé: Je m'appelle Helena. Helena Jost. Mes parents ont divorcé depuis que mon père s'occupe de ces quatre gamins prétentieux qui croient qu'ils sont quelque chose par ce qu'ils jouent de la musique. Mais en fait, ma vie était plus ou moins bien avant que je ne passe mes vacances avec papa...

Bien sûr, les TH ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de fric sur leurs dos, et tout le blabla habituel. Par contre, je ne sais pas si David à vraiment divorcé ou si il a une fille. Mais bon, c'est une FICTION.

Chapitre un: Vacances imprévues.

**-Helena? Helena, tu m'entends?**

Je ramasse mes pantoufles et les habits qui trônent dans ma chambre en vitesse avant de répondre:

**-Oui, maman,** **je suis en haut.**

**-C'est l'heure de manger, chérie. Descends.**

Une fois les escaliers descendus ( dévalés, en fait.), je me présente dans la cuisine, humant l'air d'un air professionnel.

**-Hmmm. Pizza?**

**-Oui,**me dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Je sors donc le couteau à pizza et trois assiettes tout en sautillant sur place: la pizza, j'adore!

Ma mère me regarde avec un air grave pendant quelques minutes avant de m'annoncer le plus sérieusement du monde:

**-Tu est belle quand tu est en forme, Lena.**

Heu... moi? Ca m'étonnerai. Mais vu que ma mère et moi on se ressemble beaucoup, je ne proteste pas, ça pourrait la vexer.

Comme elle, j'ai les cheveux roux flamboyant, les yeux verts, et le teint ivoire. Je n'ai rien (mais alors rien du tout) hérité de mon père côté physique.

Mais cheveux m'arrivent un peu avant les hanches, et c'est un peu chiant pour manger:

**-Euh... Je vais chercher un élastique.**

**-D'accord. Reviens vite, ça va être froid! **

Je redescend en quatrième vitesse (la pizza, ça n'attend pas!), m'assois, et attrape une part comme une morfale.

**-Quelle goinfre,** soupire maman.

**-Mais non, schkronks, ché faim!**

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Je vais pour me lever, mais ma mère m'arrête d'un signe en marmonnant un « C'est sûrement pour moi » pas très convainquant.

**-Allo?**

**-...**

**-Oui, elle est là.**

**-...**

**-Non, je ne te la passe pas.**

**-...**

Hum hum. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre qui est à l'autre bout du fil...

-**D'accord, vas y.**

**-...  
-QUOI? Ca va pas? Tu t'es défilé il y a un an, c'est pas maintenant que...  
-...**

**-David, ne me COUPE pas!**

**-...  
-David, je t'interdit...**

**-...  
-NON!**

**-...  
-Comment ose tu me menacer? Avec le fric que tu te fais sur le dos de ces quatre gosses?**

Oulà. Quand la conversation dévie sur _eux, _on peut être sûrs que ça va dégénérer...

**-QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE!, **hurle ma mère en raccrochant.

Qu'est ce que je vous disais?

-**Ma chérie? C'était papa.**

**-J'avais remarqué.**

**-Il... Il veut que tu passe les vacances d'été avec lui. Pour une fois.**

**-...**

Je n'en reviens pas. Papa et maman on divorcé par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir. Et il veut passer _deux mois_ avec moi? J'ai l'impression de trahir maman (après tout, elle vient de se disputer avec lui...) mais je suis tellement heureuse. Je vais_ revoir papa_. Et pas pendant une heure top chrono, cette fois!

-**Je... je veux y aller, M'man.**

**-J'en étais sûre, **me dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-**Heu... Je...  
-Amuse toi bien chérie. Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises.  
-Maman. De un, les vacances, c'est dans une semaine, pas maintenant; et de deux, j'ai dix-huit ans!**

**-Justement...**

Eééh? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle sous entend par là?

_Une semaine plus tard..._

**-Lena! Helenaaa! Ton père est là!**

**-J'arrive!**

Euheum. J'arrive et un bien grand mot. Par ce qu'il va falloir que je descende cette valise, moi. Et elle ne pèse pas trois tonnes, mais presque...

-**Au secours! **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-La valise, maman. **

Elle se moque de moi avant de la prendre par une poignée et de la faire glisser sur les escaliers.

**-C'est _comme ça_ qu'on descend une valise, Lena. **

**-Ho, ça va...**

Mon père est là; à la porte. Ca fait six mois que je l'ai pas vu. Il arbore son éternel sourire_ colgate_qui devient un vrai sourire paternel dés qu'il me voit. Je saute dans ses bras.

**-Papa!, **je m'écrie comme une gosse.

**-Lena..., **souffle-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-**Tu m'a manqué. Beaucoup.  
-Toi aussi, princesse. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour me libérer, cet été.**

**-Merci papa.**

S'ensuivent deux semaines de rêve en Grèce, à se dorer au soleil ou a se bidonner comme des gosses. Des supers retrouvailles, quoi.

Mais mon bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Bien sûr.

J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le téléphone de papa à sonné-personne n'était sensé avoir son numéro grec. Je ne me trompais pas.

**-Tu es sûr?**

**-...**

**-Mais bordel, ça pouvait pas tomber un autre moment?**

**-...  
-Karl; c'est mes premières vacances avec ma fille depuis quatre ans! Je ne peux pas...**

**-...  
-Je comprends...**

**-...  
-Okay, je te laisse, salut.**

Il raccroche et me regarde d'un air grave:

**-Puce, il y a un petit changement de programme...**

**-J'ai cru comprendre.**

**-Euh... La maison de disque à prévu un petit tours en Grèce pour les garçons...**

**-NE CONTINUES MEME PAS TA PHRASE PAPA! **

**-Mais puce...  
-N'Y PENSE MEME PAS!**

**-...**

**-C'était nos premières vacances... Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai eu dix huit ans, on aurait pus les fêter ici... Et tu veux qu'on se coltine les quatre cons?**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix puce, ils arrivent demain.**

**-Tu... tu aurais pus refuser.**

Je sanglote carrément. C'est pathétique.

**-J'aurais perdu mon boulot. **

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris. **

Je monte sans entrain à l'étage pour aller me coucher. Même pas le coeur de manger. Et dire qu'on devait aller au resto...

**-Lena? Helena? Reveille toi, puce, il est dix heure...**

**-Fout moi la paix et laisse moi dormir, traître...**

**-Ho... Lena... Viens petit-déjeuner.**

Je descend du lit et me dirige vers mon armoire comme un automate. Tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser, c'est à mes vacances gâchées.

J'arrive quand même à enfiler un jean et un débardeur rouge.

Je me rends en bas d'un pas morne, va prendre les céréales quand...

**-Tu dois être Helena?**

La première chose que j'aperçois, c'est une tignasse brune ébouriffée.

Les ennuis ne font que commencer.

Fin du chapitre un!

Vos avis? Euh... c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche...

Merki de m'avoir lue et... à bientôt?


	2. Hors de ma vue!

Merci pour vos reviews! Même si elle sont postées chez Rebeldeway, mais c'est pas grave! Voilà la suite!

Pour la chanson à la fin, comme je le dis en dessous, c'est une chanson de PANIK ( Nevada Tan) vraiment super belle. Ecoutez la.

Chapitre deux: Hors de ma vue!

-**Hors de ma vue!**

**-Hein?**

D'accord, je n'ai pas été très délicate, je l'avoue. Mais qui a envie de se retrouver nez à nez avec un hérisson dés le matin?

**-Ho, pardon. La grââând Bill Kaulitz doit plutôt avoir l'habitude que les filles se jettent à ses pieds, non?**

Il reste désespérément muet. C'est à se demander si il est aussi débile que ce que je croyais (C'est à dire beaucoup.) .

**-Euh... je te suis pas trop, là...**, me sort le hérisson.

**-Laisse tomber. Je te souhaite la bienvenue, et je te remercie de gâcher mes vacances. Je ne désire pas être gentille, ni avec toi, ni avec les trois autres guignols, alors comme ça, vous êtes prévenus et vous me foutez la paix, okay?**

Oui, oui, je sais, je lui est pas laisser le temps d'en placer une. Mais il n'avait _pas _à en placer une.

**-Euh, okay. Mais, euh, tu est bien Helena?**

**-Mes amis m'appellent Lena; mais toi, tu ne m'appellera pas du tout, comme ça, le problème et réglé.**

Aucun commentaire! Je le déteste, il est donc logique que je sois désagréable, nan?

**-Je peux prendre mes céréales, là? Par ce que t'es devant l'armoire!**

**-Euh, ouais, ouais, vas-y...**, me dit-il tout confus.

Hum. Voyons voir. Où sont les _spécial K_ ???

Fais chier. Plus de s_pécial K._

**-Les céréales sont sur la table**, lance une voix que je ne connais pas.

**-Euh, t'es qui, toi?**

Personne ne dit que je suis de mauvaise foi! Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai pas pris la peine de me retourner, mais quand même...

-**Je m'appelle Gustav. Je croyais que tu me connaissais au moins de vue, mais apparemment... Tu es Helena?**

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon père a passé ça vie à leur parler de moi?

**-Oui, je suis Helena**, je répond d'un air las.

J'en ai marre. Je ne veux déjà plus les voir. Et je suis sensée passé un mois avec eux. Youpi!

**-Ma chérie? Tu a fais connaissance avec les garçons? **

**-A peu près, papa. **

**-C'est à dire?  
-Ecoute papa, je n'ai aucune envie de passer mes vacances avec eux, j'y suis obligée. Alors ne me force pas à les aimer, par dessus!**

**-Mais Lena...**

Je n'entend pas la suite. Je suis déjà sortie, me dirigeant vers la plage. J'y ai rencontré deux gars grecs super sympa, qui parlent anglais, en plus. Kostas et Yannis.

Comme je m'y attendais, ils sont déjà sur là, installés en maillot sur le sable.  
J'ai pas l'air conne avec mon jean.

**-S'lut, Lena? Ca va?**, me demande Kostas en me faisant la bise.

**-Horriblement mal, et toi?**

**-Ben pourquoi, **intervint Yannis, **t'étais super heureuse de tes vac's avec ton père, non?**

**-Y'a juste quatre mecs qui sont venus s'incruster chez moi. Mais à part ça, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!**

**-Quatre mecs?**, m'interroge Kostas, perplexe.

Je sais que je peux leur faire confiance par ce que:

Un, ce n'est pas des groupies hystériques;

Deux, je les connais depuis deux semaines, et je suis assez douée pour apercevoir le caractère des gens les premiers jours. Yannis et Kostas sont francs et jovials.

**-Euh, vous connaissez Tokio Hotel?**

**-Oh, ne m'en parle pas, **se lamente Yannis, **ma petite amie ne parle que d'eux depuis qu'elle les connaît, et ça me saoule!****Mais à force, je crois que je vais devenir incollable...**

**-Elle t'a parlé de David Jost?  
-Leur manager?**

**-Mmmmh. Je m'appelle Helena Jost.**

**-Hein? Mais pourqu... HO PUTAIN J'AI CAPTE! Quatre mecs? C'est eux?**

**-Malheureusement oui. **

**-Ma pauvre, **me soutient Kostas, compréhensif.

Je me retourne et lui lance un regard reconnaissant. Il est vraiment beau. C'est bizarre, mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.  
Il a les cheveux brun, coiffés genre _Emo,( _mais sur lui, ça fait beau), des yeux azur, et la peau mate. Tout le contraire de Yannis, qui est blond, la peau très claire malgré tout le temps passé au soleil, et qui possède de très grands yeux gris.

Kostas soutient mon regard quelques instants, puis il parle, ce qui me fait sortir de ma torpeur. (Oui, oui, d'accord, je le contemplais...)

**-Alors, t'es O.K?**

**-Euh, s'cuse Kostas, mais j'ai pas trop suivit...**

**-Je te demandais si ça te branchais d'aller en boîte ce soir?**

**-Tant que j'échappe aux quatre guignols, je pourrais vous suivre n'importe où! **

Mon portable vibre. Oh, c'est papa. Il n'a pas du apprécier ma façon de partir, tout à l'heure...

_**-Tu me fais le plaisir de revenir tout de suite à la maison, jeune fille!**_

**-Je te ferais remarquer que je suis majeure et vaccinée, papa!**

_**-TU RENTRE A LA MAISON!**_

**-Ho, ça va, j'arrive!**, je lance, énervée.

Je dis au revoir aux garçons et confirme ma participation à la sortie de ce soir avant de m'enfuir à toutes jambes.Tous ceux qui ont déjà vu David Jost en colère me comprendront.

**-Je suis rentrée, **je claironne.

**-Et tu étais où?**

**-Sur la plage!**

**-Ne repars plus jamais comme ça, c'est totalement irrespectueux!**

**-Ah, par ce que tu m'a fais, c'était respectueux?**, m'écrie-je en sanglotant.

**-Mais de quoi tu parle, **me dit papa, tout déboussolé.

**-Qui t'a dit que je voulais ce genre de vacances? Je ne VEUX pas passer mes vacances avec un yhéti, une pub l'Oréal ambulante, un obsédé sexuel, et un pseudo-rebelle gothique déguisé en fille!**

**-Ne parle pas comme ça!, **me menace mon père!

**-Je parle comme je veux!, **je hurle.

**-Euh, David, où sont les... oups pardon, je dérange, quel boulet!**

Mais bien, sûr que tu es un boulet, Tom.

**-Non, tu ne dérange personne, je laissais mon cher père, de toutes façons. Je vais dans ma chambre!**

Je monte directement sans même jeter un coup d'oeil aux chambres des quatre autres. Je me dirige comme un automate vers ma chaîne hi-fi, et j'appuie sur _Play._

Je sais quel disque est glissé à l'intérieur, comme je sais qu'il va me calmer instantanément.

Les premières notes de _Wegweiser _de Panik résonnent dans la pièce.

_**Zwei Uhr nachts  
Ich bin wach  
Frisch zurück vom Gig  
Wieder mal zu viel **__**Business**__**  
Zu viel Blitzlicht  
Und es ist nichts mehr da  
Die **__**Energie**__** vom Tag  
Aufgebraucht  
Wieder ausgelaugt fall ich ins Bett  
Viele Aggressionen aufgestaut  
Wieder äußerlich nett  
Hab ich mich hinter der Fasade meines Lächelns versteckt  
Und entsetzt stell ich fest, dass ich vergess  
Wie die Luft bei mir zu Hause schmeckt  
Machmal hab ich das Gefühl das Leben zieht an mir vorbei  
Uberall der gleiche Scheiß nur Macht, Geld und Neid  
Und zur Zeit gibt es keinen dem ich verzeih  
Tut mir leid  
Das Business **__**is**__** hart  
Jeden Tag n andrer Arsch, der mir das sagt  
Und ich ertrag die vollgekoksten, schniefenden Nasen nicht mehr  
So viele geldgeilen Bräute, die mich lieb haben  
Doch wer sieht in mir mehr, als den Rapper  
Ich will weg hier  
Also hört her**_

Je m'endors, enfin apaisée.

Fin du chapitre deux!

Reviews?


	3. Je t'apprivoise

Encore merci pour vos reviews! J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais c'est pas grave! Elles m'encouragent beaucoup, c'est tjrs agréable de savoir que des gens apprécient votre boulot!

_Et merci à ma Bêta, c'est déjà dur de gérer tes fics et en plus tu corrige les miennes! _

Enjoy!

Chapitre trois:Je t'apprivoise.

**-Lena! Qu'est ce que tu fout?**

Hum. Quelle façon mélodieuse de me réveiller, cher papa...

**-Je dors!**

**-Il y a deux garçons en bas. Ils disent qu'ils t'attendent pour aller quelque part.**

Ho meeeeerdeuh. J'avais complètement oubliéééééé.

**-Je... j'arrive! Dis leurs de m'attendre!**

Déshabillage-lavage-séchage-habillage express! Wahou, quinze minutes, c'est un record!

**-Salut Kostas, désolée pour le retard...**

**-Non, ça va. Tu grimpe?**, me répond-il en désignant sa voiture.

**-Vous allez où exactement?,** demande mon père.

**-Ho, papa... le mot MA-JO-RI-TE, tu connais? Je suis grande.**

**-Je veux juste savoir où tu vas, y a rien de mal à ça, non?**

**-Non non, à peine. En boîte.  
**

Papa se gratte le menton comme si il réfléchissait, puis il me sort la plus grande connerie de sa vie:

**-Euh... vous pourriez prendre les garçons avec vous? Ils s'ennuient... **

**-QUOI? **

**-Prendre-le groupe-avec-vous-dehors.**, articule mon père comme si j'étais une demeurée.

**-Mais ils ne vont pas être reconnus?**, je supplie en m'agrippant à ma dernière lueur d'espoir.

**-A Athènes c'est sûr, mais dans cette petite île paumée je crois pas. Et puis il y aura Saki. S'il te plaît chérie...**

**-D'accord. Mais ils s'éloignent de moi dés qu'on arrive.**

Kostas a donc pris le volant de sa _Mercedes_avec les quatre gugus qui gigotaient derrière.

Dés que nous sommes arrivés, j'ai tiré Yannis et Kostas par la main pour laisser les quatre musiciens se débrouiller tout seuls. Malheureusement, j'avais oublié leurs incapacité de parler Grec et l'incapacité des habitants d'ici à parler Anglais.

Ce qui fait qu'ils vont nous coller toute la soirée. Quelle horreur.

**-Tu danse?, **hurle une voix près de moi pour couvrir le bruit de la sono.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Kostas.

**-Bien sûr!, **je lui réponds sur le même ton.

Il m'attire d'office vers lui et on se met à bouger en rythme.

Il est terriblement beau sous cet éclairage. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombent sur les yeux et son visage me semble tellement attirant à cet instant.

Si attirant...

Il penche sa tête vers moi et je ferme les yeux quand je sent quelqu'un me tapoter l'épaule. Je me retourne, exaspérée, et j'aperçois (Oh! Quelle surprise!) Tom.

**-S'cuse moi mais c'est que... Bill et moi on a soif et que... **

**-Oh, Tomi ne sais pas parler Grec, comme c'est embarrassant!, **m'exclamais-je avec ironie.

**-S'il te plaît, je veux pas avoir la mort de Bill par déshydratation sur la conscience. **

**-Allez, viens. **

Kostas se dirige vers le bar et prend nos commandes en Anglais avant de les traduire.

Une bière pour moi, un Vodka-pomme pour Tom et une... une tequila? Il y va fort le Billou pour un début de soirée...

Tom attrape sa boisson d'une main et mon bras de l'autre, m'entraînant avec lui sur la piste de danse.

Il me colle à lui alors que la musique deviens moins forte, plus lente.

Un slow.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais?!, **je proteste.

**-Je t'apprivoise, **souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Sa bouche descend de mon oreille et se dirige lentement vers mon cou. Je suis parcourue d'étranges frissons.

**-Mmmmh, **il soupire.

**-Décolle toi immédiatement de moi!**

**-C'est moi ou ta voix a perdu sa conviction?**

C'est vrai que ses lèvres sur mon cou altèrent mon jugement de façon considérable, mais quand même... Je sais ce dont j'ai envie.

**-Tu danse mieux que Bill.**

Euh...?

**-C'est pas bien dur ça, tu sais?**

Oui oui, je sais parfaitement ce dont j'ai envie. Et c'est qu'il reste.

**-Tom...  
-Oui?**

**-Pourquoi... pourquoi on danse?**

**-C'est quoi cette question pourrie?**

**-Chais pas moi...**

Je me colle un peu plus à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'est incroyable comment nos relations se sont améliorées en moins de cinq minutes.

Oups! Y'a un truc pas normal qui se passe, là...

Ses lèvres remontent tout doucement et je sens la trace de son haleine sur mon cou.

Mmmmh.

**-Tom...**

**-Tu te répète, **raille-t-il, sarcastique.

Ses lèvres se trouvent maintenant sur mon menton. Et elles quittent mon visage un instant pour venir se reposer... sur les miennes.

Le baiser est d'abord doux, très doux, _trop _doux... Puis, impatiente, la langue de Tom se fraye un passage entre mes lèvres. Je lui répond immédiatement tout en poussant un petit gémissement de contentement. Il me serre encore plus contre lui, comme si il avait peur de me perdre.

C'est alors que je me rend compte de ce que je suis entrain de faire. Et surtout _avec qui_.

Je repousse Tom avec force et m'enfuis à toutes jambes. Quelqu'un me rattrape alors par le bras. Je me retourne, exaspérée, mais ma colère s'envole quand je vois Kostas. Lui par contre n'a pas l'air super bien.

**-Alors, vous êtes ensemble?**

**-No-non! Ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!**

**-Je suis pas aveugle, non plus...**

**-Kostas?**

**-Oui?**

**-J'ai vraiment besoin de Vodka.**

**-Pardon?**

**-Ben toi, t'es pas aveugle mais t'es sourd!**

**-Non, j'ai entendu, mais c'est juste que ça m'a surpris.**

On se dirige ensemble vers le bar, et il translate ma commande en grec.

Je porte le verre à ma bouche, rapidement, pour effacer _son _goût au plus vite, et... _Trou noir._

Je me sens pas bien. Mais alors pas bien du tout. Tout tangue autour de moi et j'ai _très _envie de vomir.

Viiite, où sont les toilettes?

Oh, les toilettes! Mes meilleures amies!

Je dégueule à peu près le contenu de deux bouteilles de bière dans la cuvettes des toilettes. Mes cheveux me tombent sur les yeux et je dois avoir l'air pitoyable.

Je sens soudainement une présence derrière moi, et je sens des bras qui enlacent fermement ma taille, ce qui m'évite de tomber la tête la première dans les W.C. Une mais retire délicatement les cheveux de mon visage. Je me retourne pour essayer de voir qui prend soin de moi ainsi, mais je ne suis pas encore assez lucide pour ça...

-

**-Lena? **

**-Bi-Bill?**

**-Tu m'a reconnu? Y'a du progrès.**

**-Tu fout quoi dans les toilettes des filles?**

**-Je viens te sauver!**

J'entends du bruit, quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Si c'est une fille, il va se faire foutre dehors à coup de pied. Mais la voix qui parle est bien trop grave pour ne pas être masculine.

**-Kaulitz? Tu l'a retrouvée? Ho, putain de merde, Lena tu te sens bien?**

Bill se recule pour parler avec Kostas. J'essaye de me diriger vers eux, mais apparemment c'est au dessus de mes capacités... Je m'écrase donc sur Bill la tête la première.

Euh... ou plutôt sur _une partie de Bill._

Je ne veut MEME PAS SAVOIR si le gémissement qu'il a poussé est du à la douleur ou à _autre chose._

Le seul fait notable est qu'il s'est vivement reculé ce qui fait que brillante comme je le suis en se moment, je viens de m'exploser la tronche contre le carrelage. Ouééé.

Kostas me prend dans ses bras avant de déverser un flot d'insanités à l'encontre de Bill dans sa langue natale.

_Re-trou noir..._

Fin du chapitre trois!

Vos avis? Ben, vous connaissez la route xD

Prochain chapitre: (Re) Faire connaissance?


	4. Re Faire connaissance

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font tjrs. Super chaud au cœur ! Et désolée pour le retard, mais ma bêta est en période de brevet… _Merci à toi, d'ailleurs…_

Enjoy !

Chapitre quatre : (Re) Faire connaissance ?

Hum. Quelqu'un m'éponge le front avec une compresse froide. Ca fait du bien… J'ai un horrible mal de tête, et le fait que l'on prenne soin de moi et très rassurant et réconfortant.

**-Helena… **

Hein ?

**-Lena, tu m'entends ?**

Euh, ouais. Mais répondre, ça c'est une autre histoire…

**-Parle-moi Lena… Ho bon sang, une gorgée de vodka n'a pas pu la mettre dans cet état là ? Si ?**

**-Nan, nan…**

**-T'es vivante !**

**-Bill ?**

**-Ouais, c'est mon nom… **

**-Non… enfin, si, c'est ton nom, mais je veux dire… qu'est ce que tu fiche là ?**

**-Je m'occupe de toi, ça ce voit pas ?**

**-Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Par ce que contrairement à toi miss, je me fais du souci pour toi. Je t'aime bien moi !**

**-Ah… **

**-Comme tu dis, ah…**

**-Ne te moque pas de moi !**

**-Mais je ne moque pas de toi, qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible… ça fait peur.**

**-Je boude.**

Et comme un bébé, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et j'exécute une moue boudeuse. Sauf que ça n'a pas l'effet escompté : Bill explose littéralement de rire.

**-Quoi ?**

**-T'es… pfff… trop… craquante… comme ça ! Pfff…**, parvient t-il à dire.

Hein, quoi ?

**- Dis-moi…**, demande Bill en retrouvant son sérieux, **pourquoi tu nous déteste ? **

Et là, comme ça, sans explication, je fonds en larmes.

**Point de vue de Bill**

Que vouliez vous que je fasse ? Elle était là, toute mimi, toute souriante, alors je me suis dit, « Vas y Bill, pose lui cette satanée question qui te brûle la langue ! »… Résultat ? J'ai récupéré une Helena en pleurs. Génial.

**-Lena… pleure pas, Lena… allez, viens dans mes bras…**

J'ai cru qu'elle allait me repousser, me sortir une vanne débile comme d'habitude, ou me faire son regard de la mort-qui-tue. Mais non.  
Elle s'est carrément jetée dans mes bras… et elle à continué à pleurer comme une madeleine.

**-Lena… mais qu'est ce qui se passe, bon sang ?**

**-Je… tu peux pas comprendre !**

**-Si.**

**-Et comment tu le sais, monsieur le gros malin ?**

**-Par ce que.**

**-C'est ça… rêve toujours, Bill Kaulitz. Le jour où je te confierai mes secrets n'est pas encore arrivé. Et je doute qu'il arrive un jour.**

Okay… là, c'est Lena.

**Fin du point de vue de Bill**

J'ai menti.  
J'aurais adoré lui confier ce que j'avais sur le cœur.  
J'aurais adoré rester dans ses bras.  
J'aurais adoré me blottir contre lui pour toujours.

Mais je ne rien fais.  
Par ce que je le déteste.

Il m'a volé ce que j'avais de plus cher, et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Comment ça, je ne suis pas logique ? Comment ça je suis bornée ? Nan, c'est pas vrai.  
Vous ne me croyez pas ?  
Vous allez voir.

**Point de vue de Bill**

Je me suis levé et je suis sorti de sa chambre. Mais un gémissement plaintif m'a fait me retourner.  
Helena pleurait encore.

**-Tu ne veux vraiment pas te confier ?**

Et là, comble du miracle, elle a laissé échapper un minuscule « si ».

**-Je… je vous déteste.**

**-Ah ça, crois moi, on avait compris…**

**-Mais… mais je… **

**-Tu nous déteste, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ?**

**-Vous… mon père… vous… toi…**

Là, j'ai commencé à comprendre.

**-C'est de votre faute si ils ont divorcé !, **a-t-elle finalement explosé, **c'est à cause de vous ! De toi ! De votre musique de merde ! À cause de **_**votre rêve,**_** le mien est brisé ! Je voulais être normale ! J'ai toujours méprisé les gens de ma classe qui levaient le doigt quand on demandait qui avait les parents séparés ! En plus, j'ai le nom de mon père ! Jost ! Est ce que tu sais combien on m'a fait chier avec ça ? Non ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sauras jamais ! Par ce que dans ta bulle rose de petite diva, tout ça n'existe pas ! Tu… vous m'avez volé mon père…**

Enfin… j'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais réussir à le dire.

**-Je ne t'ai pas volé ton père, Helena. Est ce que tu sais combien il nous parle de toi ? Combien de fois il fait tout pour rentrer ? **

**-…**

**-Il a toujours une photo de **_**vous**_** sur lui. Et il la regarde tout le temps.**

-**Vous ?**

**-Oui. Toi… et ta mère.**

Et voilà. Elle s'est remise à chialer.

**-Lena ?**

**-Merci, Bill**, a-t-elle dit en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

**-De quoi ?**

**-De m'avoir écoutée. De m'avoir rassurée. De m'avoir fait redescendre sur terre. Merci pour tout.**

**-Si ça peut nous permettre de repartir à zéro, alors de rien.**

**-Tu as raison. On va tout recommencer. Refaisons connaissance.**

Là ; je me suis dit que j'ai vraiment réussi ma journée.

Fin du chapitre quatre !

Alors ? Le fait qu'il y ai un autre PDV vous perturbe t-il ? C'est bien ? C'est nul ?  
Le petit bouton à gauche est là pour répondre à vos questions !

Si si je vous jure… xD

Ciao !


End file.
